(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier support frame used for positioning a carrier including therein semiconductor wafers in position within a processing vessel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, in a process, for example, for washing semiconductor wafers housed in a carrier, in which process said carrier is immersed in liquid such as pure water or chemical liquid contained in a vessel, a support frame is used for supporting said carrier in position in a vessel. In the case, preferably, a bubbler device is located below the support frame for generating bubbles so as to stir the liquid in a vessel. The respective semiconductor wafers (A) housed in a carrier are located in a groove formed along the inner surface of the carrier, and are supported at their lower parts contacting to the groove portions.
Such a conventional support frame described above has some drawbacks and problems as will be pointed out below. Movability of the liquid in a vessel is inadequate around the wafer lower parts which contact to a carrier groove, and therefore the wafer lower parts will not be contacted sufficiently with the liquid. This will result in haze film or stain film on the wafer lower parts, and for example in case of etching process, insufficiency of etching will occur at the lower parts of wafers, which reduces the productibity of semiconductors.
To solve this problem, an apparatus has been known, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Gazette No. 78746/1987, which comprises a means for lifting slightly a series of semiconductor wafers housed in a carrier set in a processing vessel. As shown in FIG. 5 which exemplifies an apparatus such as shown in the above described Gazette, such an apparatus includes a rotary roller (R) which serves to lift and rotate semiconductor wafers (A) housed in a carrier (C) in a vessel. Since the periphery of semiconductor wafer is of a sharp edge, fine dusts will be generated by friction caused between the wafer peripheral edge and a carrier groove. Such fine dusts will provide harmful influence on semiconductor wafers.